


Ghost in the Lion

by Avespa_Strife



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Gore, Delusions, Demonic Possession, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Langst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avespa_Strife/pseuds/Avespa_Strife
Summary: Lance never really listened to his Abuela's stories. He never really understood her warnings. If the eyes are the window to the soul then what happens when you stare directly into evil.





	Ghost in the Lion

There’s a saying, something Lance had heard his whole life, the eyes are the window to the soul. His Abuela used to croon it to him, singing in his native language, praising his eyes as she cradled his face.

“These blue eyes Mijo, they tell me stories. They tell me your depths.”

It hadn’t been a compliment but a warning. All his life he had been told how expressive his eyes were, how different they were but only his Abuela had ever warned him of them. Maybe he should’ve taken her words to heart, should’ve listened more closely and remembered her tall tales. If he did, he could have done something, anything to stop what was happening.

His blue eyes, eyes that told stories, they weren’t his eyes anymore. He could look in a mirror right now and see his face but not Lance. Lance Rafael McClain was locked inside his own mind. He was sobbing and screaming in silence, trapped and held down as his eyes locked with his team mates fear filled orbs.

He tightened his grip on on a pale throat, teeth bared in a feral grin.

“Lance please.”

Maybe if Lance was strong enough he could have consoled her. He could have wiped away Pidges tears if he was given a chance. She was curled up against the Wall, half hidden behind Hunk’s bulk, the older boy trying to shield her. Keith lay slumped over next to her, blood dripping down his face. He had been the first one to go down. It knew that if given the chance Keith may have gotten through. That couldn’t happen .

“Please Lance not Shiro.”

Shiro had ran to Keith, had tried to catch the boy when he went flying into the wall. Allura had screamed and charged forward but to an entity that had 10,000 years of pent up rage, she was nothing. When Allura went down, that’s when Shiro acted. Galra arm glowing purple, the man had lunged and deep down it hurt. Shiro had moved to hurt, to subdue what he percieved as an enemy.

The hurt and betrayal fueled it’s rage. It was easy to swat him down and turn the tables, to lift him by the scruff and hold him there. Shiro gurgled in his grip.

“is not Lance. An animal.”

The man spat out, face turning red as his breathing stuttered. It grinned again, pulling Shiro closer to his face, nuzzling close to his ear.

“We’re an animal are we? I’ll show you animal.”

Pidge screamed and Hunk gagged as Lance’s teeth dug into Shiro’s throat. Blood pooling into his mouth and it laughed.

Lance McClain was not in control of his own body and if he ever was able to regain control, he thinks, nothing would ever get the taste of Shiro’s blood out of his nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this. I've wanted to write a dark fic for awhile. This will be a multi-chaptered fic. I'm not sure how long but I'm basically coming up with this as I go. I currently don't have a beta so please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
